a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for data input, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for permitting manual input though use of a fingernail with a capacitive touchscreen.
b. Background Art
Many methods for manual input of data and commands to computers are in use today, but perhaps the most widely used system involves input of information using a capacitive sensing touchscreen (or simply “capacitive touchscreens”) in combination with either a stylus or simply the user's fingers. Digital audio players, mobile phones, and tablet computers utilize capacitive sensing touchscreens to receive input from users. For example, computer tablets can be quickly manipulated using fingers. There are a variety of capacitive sensing technologies used in the touchscreens of today's consumer products. The present invention is designed to work with those systems that permit a conductor (such as a finger) to electrically interact with a capacitive touchscreen. While the details of the technology vary from system to system, generally speaking the human finger can be used as an input device in a variety of ways. For example, in one system, the finger can form a dynamic capacitor with the screen that permits the device to sense the location of the touch. In other systems, because the finger has conductive properties, it electrically interacts with the device to permit the device to determine the location of the touch.
Many professionals, however, have longer finger nails, which can pose a challenge for inputting information using capacitive touchscreens. Similarly, some users who have wide fingers may have a difficult time hitting the precise area on a screen which may be necessary to input a particular letter that may be displayed on a capacitive touchscreen, for example, the letter “d” as opposed to “s” or “f” which are located on either side in a QWERTY type keyboard. Using one's finger nail, however, generally is ineffective with capacitive touchscreens. A need in the art exists to help those persons who would prefer to use finger nails to interactive with a capacitive touchscreen.